gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Gods' Chessboard
Unlock this maze through a purchase in the Alliance shop for 10,000 Alliance coins. Complete this maze to get the White Chess Bishop gumball, if not previously acquired in Bishop's Plot event. If you already have White Chess Bishop, you will get TEN fragments upon completing the storyline mazes. Hidden Gumball 1) Submit a book to the statue at F1 2) Upgrade the statue until you reach lv20 skills 3) Reset a lv20 skill (1 or more times, rng) using amber chess pieces until you get “Treasure of the King” skill 4) Upgrade Treasure of the King to lv20 to receive a special item “Strange Ivory” 5) Give that item to Checkers to recruit him, Checkers can be found in normal floors (even floor 1) Stages Evil God's Deception Floors 30 (Difficulty 31, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Chess War Floors 35 (Difficulty 32, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Attack and Defense! Casting! Floors 35 (Difficulty 33, no boss) - 2 Vigor Versus! Projection of God Floors 40 (Difficulty 34, include boss on floor 40) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss (Evil God Projection - Elemental Type) Skills *Death Gaze - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple damage to the enemy and adding the Death Gaze effect (Decreases Attack, loses HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds *Evil God's Realm -When HP is lower than 50%, immune to all abonormal status *God's Body -Pysical Resistance +20%, Spell Resistance +30% *Notes: Appears on runs where you skip the book activation at floor #1 Boss (God's Projection - Elemental Type) Skills *God's Hand - Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *Move made! - When activating the Hand of God, a random piece is used (According to the type of chess piece, extra effect is granted to Hand of God, lasts for 3 rounds) **Queen - Consumes 10% MP each round **Bishop - The enemy is unable to recover HP and MP **Knight - Loses HP each round **Tower - One's own Physical and Spell Resistance +70% **Lifeguard - Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50% *God's Field - When HP is lower than 30%, Gumball is unable to cast Rank 5 spells *God's Body - Physical Resistance +10%, Spell Resistance +10% Special Occurrences Chess Pieces Factory *Various Chess Piece statues (x2/x3) *Amber Chess Piece - 600 EP *Ferocious Statue - 1000 EP *Spell Forbidden Crystal Ball - 200 EP *Evil Energy Crystal Core - 600 EP Endgame Space - Fight some enemies for possible loot: * Soldier Promotion Order - All Lifeguard Statues are converted into other random statues * Great God of Thieves can find Brock's corpse and Chess Aeroplane. Evil God's Statue - Sacrifice one of two books for effects (CANNOT do if Checkers is main.) * Upgrade using Chess Pieces. Can reset a category using Amber. Chess Table(Watch the Game) - Random floor buff, enhance stats, or nothing Chess Table(Piece Selection) - Summons Chess Piece selected, randomly receive enhanced version *If you select a piece identical to an enemy piece on the board, it will kill 1 enemy of that type automatically.(eg: if on the board there is an enemy tower, summoning a tower will kill the enemy tower in one shot, independently of stats) Black Chess Bishop Samuel - Summons Black Chess Bishop Samuel. Found on 2F if you don't use the Evil God Statue. Max level is 50. Revive for 100 EP. * Retribution(lvl 1) - Launch an attack every second round... * Bishop Brilliance(lvl?) - Decreases the damage suffered by 20%, increases Dodge by 20% * Bless(lvl?) - Upon death, Gumball recovers 20% HP * Holy Light Field(lvl20) - When present, +20% to all Gumball's spell effects * Retribution(lvl?) - Launch an attack every round, 50% chance to cause 200% damage Wounded Rebel Forces(Only appears if skipped Evil God Statue) - Donate one Head item for maze items *Devil's Right Eye (Masamune default carry) - 3 God's Scrolls, 2 Books of Salvation (+5 to Black Chess Bishop Samuel's level) *Mask of Burning Eyes (and likely everything else not special) - 1 God's Scroll Casting Furnace - Cast a chess piece for random equip, including Hikaru armor set. Furnace explodes at (or after) the 7th piece, losing that piece. It will not explode before the 7th piece, but I have gotten up to 9 tries before. *Lifeguard - Shadow Suit, Suit of Truth, Amber Statue, Contract, Lifeguard's Armor *Knight - Fire Suit , Dragon Scale Suit, Amber Statue, Contract, Knight's Lance *Tower - Air Suit , Earth Suit, Amber Statue, Contract, Solid Shield *Bishop - Light Suit , Water Suit , Suit of Truth, Amber Statue, Contract, Bishop Cloak *Queen - Dark Suit , Demon's Suit, Amber Statue, Contract, Queen's Crown *Amber Statue - Wheel of Fortune Suit , Eternal Suit , Contract, Gem x2, God's Scroll (deal damage to all enemies) *Ferocious Statue - Sin Claw (Attack +6, 20% extra damage to BOSS) *Contract items for each piece type give 50-100 ep, and triggers chess piece's Ability when resetting Evil God Ability on that floor. Amber Contract gives Gold ability when resetting Evil God Ability. Potion Formulas *Evil God's Nostrum *Black and White Mixture *Dust of Trick *Spring of Divinity Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: Diamond chess pieces, when they die, drop a Diamond Chess Piece, which can be used to gain 2 gems. Tips - Try to keep equipped the Ring of Inhibition to gain more chess pieces from enemies. fully upgraded, it has a 50% chance to drop a chess piece, after a kill. Do note though, that kills done by summons like the Dark Souls of Shadow Warrior, don't apply for the ring. - Note that the Ring of Inhibition doesn't need you to open manually the slates. Killing the last enemy and letting the game to auto-open the remaining tiles is fine, and it will be counted toward the slate count. - The Chess Board buff overwrites, and is overwritten, by active buffs (like a bless). Try to activate the Chess Board buff at start of the floor, on low-mid floors, the additional Chess piece buff will help building up your hoard. - To get Checkers Fashion, you need to bring Checkers as main gumball. You won't be able to use the evil statue at first floor, but you will be able to use Samuel at floor #2. At floor #91 you will meet Black and White Queen, answer "Yes" to her, and at 101 you will find the Fashion. - Checkers can be found only after you bring the skill "Treasure of the King" to lvl 20, meaning that even in subsequent runs, if you want to get the 20 Fragments, you will need to upgrade the skill as a priority to have the chance to meet him soon. As a matter of efficiency, you might want to reset the 1st lvl 20 skill of the book till you get the Treasure of the King there. - The lvl 20 skill "Spell Forbidden Crystal Ball Damage + X" will greatly help to gather kills with them easily. It can reach up to +400 damage at lvl 20, for a 430 damage total. - Folding Fan buff, "Divine Status", once activated it survives going down a floor. This means that once the buff is triggered, and you don't cast any damage spells, it will last indefinitely till you cast a damage spell. So you can pre-buff a few floor before a boss, unequip the folding fan for whatever you want, and you will still have a further boost in the following fight you want. -- Chess Piece Summon Effects All Summons last the current floor except for Ferocious. Chess Piece upgrades Quest/DP ru:Шахматная доска богов Category:Maze